Category talk:Lee Family
Now that I think of it, I do wish some of the earlier generations of Lees had shown up in ADF, or even Atlantis. Turtle Fan (talk) 22:14, February 14, 2016 (UTC) :Or some later fictional ones in 191. I always found it interesting that the heirs of Lee and Jackson essentially vanished. TR (talk) 22:58, February 14, 2016 (UTC) ::Jackson is understandable, because, while personally lionized enough that he might have founded a dynasty, he came from such backwood stock that he might as easily not have. But the Lees of Old Virginia should certainly have stayed alive and well. :::I suppose that's true. Still, since HT went to the trouble of making up a son for Stonewall, it would have been nice he'd followed that thread. TR (talk) 00:42, February 15, 2016 (UTC) ::::Yeah, true. The son's son could have commanded the First Richmond Howitzers rather than Jeb III (by the way, autofill tried to supply "Bush" after that name). Jackson came up in the artillery, after all, while Stuart looked down his nose at it; so in that way, it's a slightly better fit. ::::Of course, the only Confederate HT is likely to go out of his way to invoke is NBF. As far as capturing the imagination of a hostorical fiction writer with his obvious suitability to play a literary villain, few figures can compete. Stonewall's not one of them; too quirky by half. Turtle Fan (talk) 03:45, February 15, 2016 (UTC) ::Come to think of it, I'd be hard pressed to name any Lees who've made much of a historical splash since 1865 in OTL either. Last summer I did meet a descendant of tbe original Richard Lee, the first one to settle in Jamestown. A nice enough guy, till an unfortunate (but justified) comment from an unsuspecting black man brought some very ugly good ol boy bile bubbling up to the surface. Turtle Fan (talk) 00:10, February 15, 2016 (UTC) :::I couldn't either. Then I got to thinking about other prominent US families, and realized that, while I know there are grandchildren and great-grandchildren of Teddy and Franklin, there aren't any Roosevelts on the national stage. Some flash Googling suggests that those descendants stay have tremendous influence within the borders of New York state, but don't have much influence outside of those borders. With Teddy's death, the Kennedys seem to be headed in that direction themselves. I know Caroline is the ambassador to Japan, but she seems to be pursuing a comparatively low profile for the time being. Robert's kids are also quite successful professionals, but are comparative dabblers when it comes to politics. ::::Tremendous influence inside the borders of NYS? I lived next door to the city almost all my life, until very recently indeed; and I'm hard pressed to recall a single story I've ever seen on the local news, or campaign ad, or puff piece, about a contemporary Roosevelt holding public office. I do dimly remember some time last year one of TR's great-grandsons (the real TR, not you) made a bit of a splash by writing a novel about the Japanese-American internment camps, which somehow inspired speculation that he was angling for a job in the Justice Department. :::::Ok, I'll defer to your observations. As I said, it was quick Googling. I didn't find anything that said they held any offices, as you say, but my reading suggested that getting their endorsement and input was a good idea. TR (talk) 15:54, February 15, 2016 (UTC) ::::::They may, but if so it's far behind the scenes. Turtle Fan (talk) 17:50, February 15, 2016 (UTC) ::::The Kennedys returned to Congress in 2012 when Joe III (actually the fourth of that name in the clan's annals, but through some quirk of numerical naming the great but fruitless Josephe Patricke Kennedye Juniore has been skipped over) got the retiring Barney Frank's seat. The kid's only thirty-five and represents one of the bluest districts in America, so plan on his being around awhile. (His office is next door to my cousin's boss's. Apparently, Tim's rather taken with young Kennedy, who looks like a cross between his grandfather and Conan O'Brien.) Turtle Fan (talk) 03:45, February 15, 2016 (UTC) :::::Huh, that fell below my radar. Another round of Googling reveals he does indeed look like Conan and Robert. I guess he has time to restart the dynasty. TR (talk) 15:54, February 15, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Makes me wonder whether his mother might be Conan's sister. I can't be bothered looking it up. Turtle Fan (talk) 17:50, February 15, 2016 (UTC) :::So maybe that's the US dynastic movement in a nutshell: a family has a couple of generations of national political influence, then quietly fades into the background once their most luminary members have passed on. TR (talk) 00:42, February 15, 2016 (UTC) ::::My dear old home state has sent a delegation to every session of Congress since the first. And every blessed one of them has included a Frelinghuysen. Seven generations strong. Turtle Fan (talk) 03:45, February 15, 2016 (UTC) :::::They need to quit resting on their laurels and get a President Frelinghuysen elected. TR (talk) 15:54, February 15, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Their national influence seems to have peaked in 1844 with the Whig vice-presidential nomination. I do wonder if the key to their longevity might be the fact that their high water mark isn't that high. The brightest stars in the galaxy become supernovae after a million years; the dimmest are expected to last a trillion. Could be a similar thing here. Turtle Fan (talk) 17:50, February 15, 2016 (UTC)